La nouvelle épopée
by Chris12
Summary: Reviews, svp! ^^; Cinq cent ans après Hades, l'Echiquier a succédé au Zodiaque... Mais des usurpateurs prennent le pouvoir. Athena a besoin de nouveaux protecteurs face à ses ennemis...
1. Prologue

__

Titre : La nouvelle épopée

Auteur : Chris

Genre : futur, nouvelles aventures…

Source : Saint Seya

****

La nouvelle épopée

**__**

Note de l'Auteur

Ce qui suit n'est pas une aventure (une de plus) de nos cinq chevaliers intrépides.

C'est plutôt l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération qui a tout à apprendre. Cinq cent ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire des chevaliers du Zodiaque sur Hadès.

**__**

Prologue

La pluie s'arrêta et le ciel s'éclaircit quelque peu jetant un tapis de pénombre au cœur de la forêt épaisse. Un jeune homme courait à travers les arbres massifs et hauts.

Le souffle court, il éprouvait des difficultés à se déplacer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se démenait ainsi. Un bruit le fit se retourner mais seul l'envol de quelques corbeaux l'accompagna.

Il poursuivit alors son chemin se heurtant aux souches, aux arbres, aux branches qui lui lacéraient les joues, portant une attention aiguisée au plus petit indice lui indiquant la position de son probable adversaire. Un dernier craquement le fit stopper net à l'entrée d'une petite clairière.

Il jeta un regard circulaire une fois arrivé au centre de celle-ci, scrutant le moindre recoin. 

" Stella ! Je sais que tu te caches quelque part ! Montre-toi et qu'on en finisse ! " cria-t-il.

Un lourd silence fut son unique réponse. Le jeune homme était exténué et à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit eut raison de sa patience et il brandit une épée qu'il s'empressa de rabattre en direction d'un groupe d'arbres resserrés.

" Excalibur ! " en appela-t-il aux pouvoirs de son arme.

Une fine traînée dorée accompagna ce mot et lesdits arbres s'écroulèrent tous dans un fracas indescriptible causant l'envol de plusieurs oiseaux et la fuite de nombreux petits animaux.

Ce geste, Ashkar le répéta à chaque mouvement d'air.

Bientôt, la majestueuse rangée de chênes ressembla à un amas de bois d'allumettes.

Epuisé, le chevalier s'assit sur une souche pourrissante afin de récupérer son souffle. Il planta sa lame entre ses jambes et utilisa la garde comme reposoir pour sa tête.

Son armure, si souvent chérie, lui causait mille tortures, ce soir-là. Le jeune homme souhaitait en finir rapidement afin de s'en débarrasser, elle lui semblait peser des tonnes.

" Eh bien ! Déjà fatigué chevalier du Cavalier Blanc ? Je croyais que les vénérables guerriers de l'Échiquier étaient plus résistants que ça… " rit une voix rauque dans le lointain.

Ashkar la reconnut aisément et se mit en garde, le bouclier d'Arthur lui couvrant le visage à moitié.

" Qu'attends-tu Stella ? Je suis prêt… " répliqua-t-il.

Alors qu'un nuage couvrait la face de la lune, une ombre sauta du sommet d'un des derniers feuillus encore debout et tenta de l'attaquer à la tête.

Ashkar, s'apercevant de la manœuvre, s'était écarté et préparé à riposter mais son ennemi s'était déjà évaporé.

" Tu es bien trop lent chevalier… Je savais que l'armure d'Arthur ne t'était pas destinée… Je suis le seul à être digne de la porter ! " répéta la voix.

" Si tu le crois tellement, alors viens me l'enlever " répondit le Cavalier Blanc.

A ces mots, une silhouette émergea du sous-bois à pas lents.

La couleur lactaire de son armure réfléchit la pâle lueur d'une lune renaissante. En plus de ses arrêtes vives, la cuirasse recouvrait un corps galbé et robuste.

" Chevalier Stella de l'Etoile ! " se présenta-t-il pompeusement.

" Pas la peine de faire de ton nez, je sais qui tu es… "

" Et tu regretteras le jour où tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin… " argua le nouveau venu.

Le chevalier de l'Etoile commença à tournoyer autour de sa proie, cherchant la faille dans sa défense.

Ashkar, lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux, sentant que sa vie ne tiendrait bientôt plus qu'au fil de son épée.

" Le bouclier d'Arthur t'est d'une grande utilité aujourd'hui… " ricana Stella.

" Il me défendra jusqu'à la mort, ce que je ne peux pas jurer de ton armure. "

" Encore cette foutue histoire de volonté propre… Cette légende s'est éteinte avec les anciens gardiens d'Athéna. "

" Mais elle est vraie ! L'armure m'a choisi et me protégera toujours ! "

" Allons, abandonne un peu ces chimères puériles. Elle reviendra à la personne qui le mérite, voilà tout ! " insista-t-il.

" Alors elle disparaîtra avec moi… Excalibur, transperce ce cœur perfide ! "

Il se jeta droit sur son ennemi tentant maladroitement de lui trouer la poitrine. Le chevalier visé détourna le coup sans difficulté d'un revers de la main.

Ashkar manqua alors de s'étaler mais réussit à se rétablir in extremis.

" Cette vie nonchalante à la Cour t'a desservi. Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu étais. Le manque d'exercices et d'entraînements t'ont ramolli. Tes coups, lancés avant à la vitesse de la lumière, se sont considérablement ralentis. Que la honte tombe sur toi et tes semblables ! Par la Pluie Argentée ! "

Malgré son bouclier, le Cavalier Blanc essuya l'attaque de son adversaire de plein fouet, le propulsant sans ménagement contre une série d'arbres.

" Pfiu ! Des mauviettes… S'ils sont tous comme ça, les chevaliers de bronze ne représenteront bientôt plus une menace… " conclut Stella avant de tourner le dos à sa victime.

" Tu ne m'enterrerais pas un peu vite ? questionna une voix plus assurée que quelques instants auparavant.

" Comment ? " fit-il surpris.

" Excalibur ! "

Une fois de plus la traînée dorée fit son apparition mais avec une célérité supérieure.

Si Stella ne s'était pas écarté, sa tête aurait été séparée de son corps.

" Ashkar ? Je te croyais… " fit-il incrédule.

" Eh non ! Tu te voyais déjà sacré par le Grand Pope ? Eh bien il faudra encore attendre… " rétorqua-t-il.

" Très bien, tu l'auras cherché… je ne retiendrai plus mes coups ! "

" Ne me fais pas rire, je crois que j'ai une côte froissée. " précisa le chevalier de l'Echiquier.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent une dernière fois avant de lancer leur plus terrible attaque.

Ils se lancèrent en même temps, leur cosmoénergie atteignant leur paroxysme.

" Que la Porte du Saint-Graal se referme sur toi ! "

" Par le Fluide Galactique ! "

Ashkar avait essayé de créer une brèche tans dimensionnelle mais la réplique de Stella fut plus puissante que prévu et le Cavalier Blanc fut emporté haut dans le ciel par le courant glacé de son adversaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier observa l'armure d'Arthur à moitié détruite et le corps couvert de blessures. La chute semblait lui avoir été fatale.

" Plus dur que je ne l'imaginais, mais bon… " fit le nouveau chevalier du Cavalier Blanc.

Il abandonna la carcasse de son ennemi tout en se tenant le bras gauche tailladé lors de l'affrontement final et disparut. 

Pendant ce temps, Ashkar se vidait lentement de son sang. Une lumière réconfortante stationna soudain au-dessus de lui avant de le recouvrir entièrement.

Lorsqu'elle s'évapora, il n'y avait plus trace de lui dans la clairière.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : La nouvelle épopée

Auteur : Chris

Genre : Futur, nouvelles aventures

Source : Saint Seya

****

La nouvelle épopée

****

Chapitre 1

__

" **Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle ! **Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle !Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'on gèle ! … "

L'écho fit son office dans ces montagnes perdues au fin fond de l'Himalaya.

" Pourquoi nous a-t-on envoyé surveiller cette tour décrépite où il n'y a même pas d'entrée " se demanda un petit japonais.

" Yoshikata, calme-toi voyons… tu sais comme moi que le Grand Pope nous a confié cette mission et que nous devons lui obéir, " argumenta la jeune marocaine.

" T'as facile, toi… ton chouchou t'a donné sa veste, " répliqua le chevalier de bronze.

" Bjorg n'est pas mon chouchou ! " s'énerva-t-elle. " Où vas-tu chercher de telles âneries ? "

" Arrête un peu… Tu ne me feras pas croire que le chevalier du Cygne n'a pas un petit faible pour toi ! "

" Jaloux ! " fit la jeune fille avant de lui tourner le dos visiblement courroucée par l'allusion.

Dans les pensées du chevalier Pégase, on aurait pu lire ceci : _" De toi, oui "._

Le temps passa lentement.

Malicia et Fong-Li, les deux plus puissants de la bande, allaient prendre la relève lorsque quatre silhouettes chaudement recouvertes par des capes beiges s'approchèrent.

" Yoshikata, regarde… " intervint Yasmine.

" On a de la visite ? Dans un trou aussi pourri ? " s'interrogea-t-il.

Le jeune homme, qui s'était couché sur sa voiture afin de profiter des dernières flambées du moteur encore tiède, se releva et les deux compères s'interposèrent.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? " demanda-t-il sèchement aux nouveaux venus.

" Nous voulons entrer ! " répondit simplement l'un d'entre eux.

" Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? " insista Yasmine.

Les quatre restèrent de marbre un instant avant de se décider à forcer le passage sans autre explication.

" Eh ! Les encapuchonnés ? Vous comptez passer aussi facilement ? " fit un Yoshikata vexé par leur attitude hautaine.

" Ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre route, vous risqueriez de vous blesser, " répliqua le même que tout à l'heure.

" Allons donc… et ils se permettent de nous dire ce qu'on a à faire ! Attendez, vous allez voir ! " menaça le chevalier. " Pegasus V8, transformation et viens à moi ! "

Soudain, un des deux véhicules se mit en branle et se dressa comme un robot avant de se diviser en plusieurs morceaux. Ces derniers vinrent recouvrir le corps du japonais.

" Yoshikata, chevalier de bronze de Pégase… pour vous servir. "

Yasmine en fit autant avec sa moto et se mit en garde, prête à pourfendre le premier qui voudrait passer.

Les quatre personnages s'arrêtèrent dans l'expectative de ce que les jeunes gens allaient faire.

" Très bien ! On ne fait plus tant les fiers maintenant ! " fit le chevalier Pégase.

" Je m'occupe de celui de droite, " ajouta Yasmine. " Par les chaînes d'Andromède ! "

Elle tenta ainsi de le saisir mais, par un mouvement trop rapide pour la vue humaine, ce dernier s'était retrouvé derrière les trois autres.

Ni Yoshikata, ni le chevalier Andromède n'avait jamais vu pareille vitesse.

" Vous faites les malins parce que vous êtes rapides ? Prenez ça ! Par les Météores de Pégase ! " cria le jeune homme.

Ses coups traversèrent le petit groupe mais aucun ne souffrit de ceux-ci. Ils les avaient tout bêtement évités.

" C'est impossible ! Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à… " s'insurgea-t-il. " Mais… "

L'un d'eux se retourna sur le petit japonais et ouvrit lentement une de ses mains. A peine avait-il parfait son mouvement qu'une gerbe dorée en sortit et frappa de plein fouet le chevalier Pégase.

Ce dernier finit sa course lourdement dans un tas de gravas, l'armure fumante.

" Yoshikata… " cria son amie.

Elle se jeta vers lui mais fut coupée dans son élan, des liens lui enserrant les bras.

" Quoi ? Des chaînes d'or ? " fit-elle incrédule.

" Allons, calme-toi… " supplia son propriétaire. " Tout sera terminé d'ici quelques secondes. "

" Comment ça ? Je ne vous laisserai jamais le tuer ! " hurla-t-elle avant de laisser exploser quelque chose de mystérieux en elle.

Une vive clarté rose entoura le corps de la jeune fille et brilla au plus profond de ses yeux. L'étreinte se débloqua légèrement malgré la pression assurée par la propre cosmoénergie de son vis-à-vis.

" Je crois qu'ils ont compris… Arrêtons là, veux-tu Seya ? " demanda le chevalier d'or d'Andromède.

Il venait d'ailleurs de retirer sa capuche laissant voir un diadème magnifique.

" Je ne sais pas ? " se tâta l'interpellé. " Qu'en penses-tu, Shiryu ? "

Le chevalier d'or de Pégase venait de s'adresser à son comparse du Dragon qui fit un simple signe de la tête.

" D'accord ! " admit Seya en tendant une main amicale, cette fois, à son double de bronze. " Viens, relève-toi brave soldat… "

Ce dernier refusa nerveusement l'aide et se remit péniblement sur ses jambes.

" Je suis capable de me relever tout seul ! " s'indigna Yoshikata.

" Une chose est sûre Seya… Il a aussi mauvais caractère que toi… " ricana le blondinet de chevalier d'or du Cygne.

" Oh ! toi! ça va… " répondit sèchement l'incriminé.

L'entrave qui retenait Yasmine disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Ainsi libérée, elle rejoignit le jeune garçon et se glissa sous son épaule gauche pour le soutenir.

Les deux adolescents passèrent devant les quatre chevaliers d'or sans même les observer. Au loin, deux autres chevaliers accouraient.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Fong-Li, observant Yoshikata et Yasmine regagner le temple en silence.

Pendant ce temps là, la dernière chevalier de bronze, Malicia, fixait les guerriers en armures d'or.

Même auréolés de leurs protections et de leurs pouvoirs surhumains, les chevaliers d'or faisaient pâle figure face à la stature imposante du chevalier de bronze.

" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je voudrais qu'on m'explique ! Et ce sont qui d'abord ces loustics ? " questionna le chevalier de bronze du Dragon.

" Nos ancêtres… " répondit laconiquement le Phoenix.

Fong-Li les observa, incrédule, quitter le petit plateau où leur rencontre avait eu lieu.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'on entendit un cri percer.

" Je voudrais qu'on m'explique ! "

****

***

" Je crois qu'il se réveille… " fit une voix inconnue du chevalier du Cavalier Blanc qui essaya de se relever.

" Non… " intervint-elle une fois de plus. " Tu ne dois pas bouger… "

Ashkar entrouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux et découvrit l'intérieur d'une petite maison. Les murs recouverts de chaux rejetaient les rayonnements étouffants d'un soleil omniprésent.

Ses pupilles s'acclimatant à leur nouvel environnement, il put observer les gestes lents mais précis d'une personne aux cheveux mauves et à l'apparence soyeuse. Sa prétendue fragilité lui fit tout d'abord penser à une femme.

Ses yeux trahirent leur appartenance au sexe masculin et se plissère lorsqu'ils comprirent la méprise du blessé.

" Qui _âtes_-vous ? " bredouilla-t-il péniblement.

Un goût pâteux lui restait dans la bouche comme s'il avait bu des litres de sang.

" Calme-toi " rajouta simplement l'inconnu. " Tu es en sûreté ici. "

Le timbre de ces paroles agit comme un puissant calmant et le chevalier ne tarda pas à replonger rapidement dans les limbes.

Il reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard.

Le ciel à présent rouge rendait une nouvelle ardeur à la pièce.

" Alors, comment va notre infirme ? " demanda un autre homme à peine entré dans la pièce.

Ses intonations étaient graves et résonnaient aux oreilles du chevalier. Il était un peu plus grand que le premier et avait les cheveux bleus. 

Avec des gestes plus sûrs que tout à l'heure, Ashkar prit position. Sa main se porta immédiatement à sa tempe gauche quand une vive douleur se rappela à lui.

" Eh bien! Il va de mieux en mieux, il m'a l'air… " fit l'autre inconnu en s'approchant du lit, une gamelle remplie d'un ragoût au fumet rare à la main. " Tiens ! mange… " l'invita-t-il.

Le Cavalier Blanc reçut avec joie le récipient qu'il attaqua sans tarder.

" Oh doucement ! Tu vas nous faire une indigestion si tu n'y prends pas garde ! " intervint l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus.

" Il a raison, tu sais… " insista le premier.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de les écouter, trop concentré sur la nourriture qui le sustentait enfin. Un morceau, apparemment trop gros, coinça soudain et il dut l'expulser à l'aide d'une forte toux.

" Allons ! Allons ! Doucement… " fit l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

Lorsque Ashkar reprit ses esprits et sa respiration, il les fixa une nouvelle fois. 

" Merci ! " dit-il. " Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous dois la vie. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, je le ferai avec plaisir. "

A ces mots, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le bleu quitta sa chaise et s'avança avant de stationner à quelques pas du chevalier.

" Eh bien, oui…e fit-il mystérieusement.

" D'accord… " ajouta le Cavalier Blanc.

" Je crois qu'on devrait d'abord se présenter. Qu'en penses-tu, Camus ? " invita l'autre homme.

" Oui. Je le crois aussi Mû. "

Le chevalier du Cavalier Blanc croyait rêver. Ces noms jaillissaient d'un passé qu'il croyait révolu.

" Mû ? Camus ? " fit-il en les pointant du doigt.

Les deux anciens chevaliers d'or prirent chacun une chaise et vinrent s'installer près du lit et commencèrent leur longue histoire.

Voilà plusieurs années, ils avaient quitté leur prison dorée pour redescendre sur Terre. Ils ne savaient pas au départ qu'ils étaient d'anciens gardiens d'Athéna, juste qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux au pied de cette montagne.

Au fil des mois, des souvenirs toujours plus précis s'étaient révélés à leur esprit. Les terribles batailles, les amis disparus, leurs pouvoirs terrifiants mais aussi ceux de leurs adversaires…

Ils avaient décidé de laisser tout ça de côté jusqu'au jour où étaient arrivés des soldats bizarrement habillés. Ils en voulaient à leur vie mais de vieux réflexes en vinrent rapidement à bout. Leurs ennemis les avaient certainement crus plus inoffensifs.

Depuis lors, un petit entraînement leur avait permis de recouvrir une partie de leurs anciennes forces mais pas assez pour défier les maîtres qui leur avaient envoyé ces guerriers.

" Et c'est toi qui sera notre bras, " conclut un Camus terrifié par la suite que les évènements pourraient prendre.

" Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas précisément ce que vous attendez de moi… " avoua le Cavalier Blanc.

" C'est très simple ! " reprit l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier. " Nous allons te former, t'apprendre la théorie que nous ne pouvons plus mettre en pratique… "

Ashkar les regardait toujours avec un petit air bovin quand Mû termina sa démonstration.

" T'initier aux techniques des Chevaliers d'Or… "

****

***

Au centre de la pièce ovale se dressait un énorme feu. De riches tapisseries couvraient les murs attaqués par l'humidité.

Au contraire de ce qu'offrait l'extérieur abandonné de la tour, son intérieur était élégamment décoré, signe d'un grand raffinement chez son ancien propriétaire.

Tous les chevaliers, excepté un, étaient agenouillés derrière un large fauteuil qui leur tournait le dos. Derrière celui-ci, un homme prit la parole.

" Mes derniers fidèles sont donc tous rassemblés, enfin… " fit-il avant de se lever et de faire face aux huit jeunes hommes.

Il portait déjà la barbe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses longs habits d'une couleur identique recouvraient un corps fort bien proportionné. Son âge ne se lisait donc que sur son visage buriné.

" Mais où est donc Fong-Li ? " réclama-t-il soudain.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se considérèrent et on entendit Malicia jurer.

" Nom de… ! il est resté dehors l'imbécile ! " s'indigna-t-elle nerveusement avant de sortir brusquement.

" Où va-t-elle ? " questionna le vieil homme.

Personne ne lui répondit, la réaction du chevalier Phoenix ayant été trop vive.

On entendit au loin de nombreux noms d'oiseaux voler à travers l'écho. Les deux adolescents réintégrèrent ensuite la salle où les attendaient la réincarnation d'Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

" Bien… nous allons pouvoir commencer ! " invita l'homme à la longue barbe. " Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous fait connaissance. J'espère que vous avez été sages ? " demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Seya et ses compagnons en particulier.

Ces derniers échangèrent des sourires complices avant que l'un d'eux se dresse et prenne la parole.

" Oui, Déesse Athéna… " assura le chevalier d'or de Pégase.

" Seya ! " fit une certaine réincarnation vexée. " Je sais que je suis une déesse mais tu pourrais modifier tes termes en fonction de la situation… "

" Euh… " rajouta le chevalier d'or.

" Seya ne voulait pas vous froisser, Athéna, " reprit le Cygne d'Or. " Nous les avons juste mis un peu à l'épreuve… "

" Pas trop rudement, je l'espère, " s'enquît le vieil homme.

" Non… rassurez-vous ! Nous avons été d'une correction exemplaire… Excepté… " mais le blondinet stoppa là son récit.

" Excepté quoi, Yoga ? " questionna la 'déesse'.

" Seya… " siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le brun se raidit soudainement sentant le regard foudroyant de sa maîtresse.

" Explique-toi, Seya ! " tonna la voix grave de la réincarnation.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler Athéna… Sa vision des choses doit avoir été troublée par la fatigue du voyage… " esquiva-t-il vainement. 

Il essayait de se disculper de l'excès dont il était coupable.

" Allons, Seya ! Tu ne dupes personne ! " attaqua Yoga.

" Taisez-vous donc ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre de vos problèmes personnels ! Lavez votre linge sale en famille ! " gronda Shiryu.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se toisèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de s'éloigner sans s'adresser la parole.

" Qu'ont-ils donc maintenant ? " s'enquit Shun auprès du Dragon d'or.

" Rien… difficultés de couple… "

" Ah ? " fit curieusement Yoshikata.

Cette attitude jeta un peu plus le froid entre les deux clans. L'altercation de tout à l'heure et l'intrusion d'un chevalier de bronze dans la vie privée de Seya et Yoga n'arrangeaient rien.

Athéna dut intervenir pour ramener tout ce beau monde à l'essentiel.

" Ah, elle est belle l'unité de ma garde rapprochée… " s'était-il scandalisé.

L'ambiance se détendit par la suite lentement. Après plusieurs heures, le dialogue put reprendre. 

" Bon ! J'espère que tout le monde s'est calmé… " insista la déesse.

Personne n'osa plus parler, craignant la réaction d'Athéna.

" Seya ! " fit-il d'une façon vindicative. " Explique-nous ce que tu as découvert dernièrement sur la situation au Sanctuaire. "

Ce dernier se leva alors doucement.

" Eh bien… Le soleil frappe toujours autant, je conseille un anti-bronzant numéro treize au minimum… "

" On s'en fout du beau temps et de la pluie ! " s'énerva son aîné sensiblement excédé.

" Bon ! Bon ! J'en viens aux faits… j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère… "

Il inspira donc un grand coup et décrivit ce qu'il avait observé dernièrement dans la demeure du Grand Pope.

" Il n'accepte plus d'audience ? Comment est-ce possible ? " demanda Shiryu.

" Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus personne ne l'a vu depuis plus de deux mois maintenant et que ses gardes sont très nerveux ! "

" Il se passe donc vraiment quelque chose sur cette crête, " intervint le vieil homme.

" J'en ai bien peur… " soupira le chevalier d'or de Pégase.

" Je crois aussi que la Princesse a bien fait de choisir un corps masculin pour redescendre sur Terre, " renchérit le Dragon d'or.

" Oui ! Et quel corps ! Je suis aussi sexy qu'un taureau ! " s'insurgea la réincarnation.

Les quatre chevaliers d'or, habitués à la forme féminine de la déesse, réprimèrent tant bien que mal un fou rire.

" Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? " interrogea une Malicia décidée.

" Sans preuve, nous ne pouvons pas agir… et la déesse Athéna ne court aucun danger pour le moment, " précisa Shun.

" Oui, mais Seya a relevé des indices curieux, " compléta Bjorg.

" Que craignez-vous donc ? Avec des guerriers de leur trempe, les chevaliers de l'Echiquier ne feront pas long feu ! " contribua Yoshikata.

Une chape de silence se réinstalla dans la pièce.

" C'est là où se trouve le problème ! " précisa Seya.

" Pourquoi ? " fit Yasmine.

" Parce que ce sont les gardiens d'Athéna au Mont Olympe et non plus sur Terre, " trancha la déesse.

" Comment ça ? " poursuivit la jeune marocaine.

" C'est très simple ! Les chevaliers d'or que vous voyez devant vous ne sont pas physiquement présent dans cette pièce. Leur enveloppe charnelle repose dans la crypte de mon temple sur le Mont Olympe. Ils sont pour le moment gardés par le dernier des leurs, Ikki du Phoenix d'or, " conclut le vieil homme.

" Mais pourtant les météores de Seya m'ont touché… Je les ai sentis dans ma chair… C'étaient pas des illusions ! " cria Yoshikata.

" Ce n'était que le déplacement de l'air… rien à voir avec ses véritables coups. S'ils avaient été réels, tu ne le raconterais pas, " dit la réincarnation.

" Mais qui va protéger Athéna si ce n'est plus l'Ordre de l'Echiquier ? " protesta Yasmine.

" Vous… " souffla le chevalier d'or du Cygne.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se dévisagèrent les uns les autres et sentirent le poids d'une mission trop lourde à porter appesantir leurs épaules rendues frêles par cette annonce. 

****

***

Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'Ashkar avaient été recueillis par Mû et Camus. Il put enfin quitter son lit et sortir pour la première fois. La chaleur moite du matin naissant n'oppressait pas encore les mouvements lourds du Cavalier Blanc.

Il en profita pour faire des assouplissements. Bientôt, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour lui et de nombreux espoirs étaient portés sur lui.

" Ecoute-moi bien, Ashkar… tu dois te hisser au niveau ultime si tu veux avoir une chance de sauver le Sanctuaire et ton Ordre, " cria Mû du haut de la montagne.

Il était parti avec Camus s'occuper des troupeaux. L'été arriverait encore vite et il fallait guider les chèvres et les moutons vers des pâturages libérés de la glace.

Arrivé à ses côtés, l'ancien Bélier distilla l'un ou l'autre conseil. Ashkar en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur le septième sens, l'ultime cosmos, les attaques secrètes des anciens chevaliers d'or…

Il fallait qu'il soit prêt pour la bataille finale.

" Pour lancer ton attaque, ton bras doit être lever plus haut. Ainsi la puissance du coup est augmentée, " corrigea Camus.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Ashkar s'entraîna sans relâche ce jour là. Il s'arrêta en même temps que le soleil couchant.

Alors qu'il remontait tranquillement vers la masure, il fut attiré par une horloge étrange.

C'était un cadran divisé en douze segments représentant chacun un signe du Zodiaque.

La flamme du Capricorne allait s'éteindre.

" Tu observes un vestige de notre passé ? " questionna Mû.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda le Cavalier Blanc.

" Te rappelles-tu des légendes concernant la Bataille du Sanctuaire ? "

" Vaguement, " avoua Ashkar. " Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? "

" Parce que tu as devant toi l'horloge qui déterminait le temps qui leur restait pour accomplir l'impossible, " expliqua son compagnon.

Ashkar regarda une nouvelle fois l'ancien chevalier d'or avec un regard bête.

" Mais alors… "

" Eh oui, tu es sur l'ancienne route qui menait à la maison du Grand Pope. Protégée par douze temples gardés chacun par un chevalier d'or… " soupira le Bélier, soudainement repris par ses souvenirs.

" Je peux te demander quelque chose ? " fit le jeune homme.

" Vas-y, je t'en prie… "

" Que vous est –il réellement arrivé après la Bataille contre Hadès ? "

" C'est une trop longue histoire que pour te la conter aujourd'hui. Mais je te promets de la dire, un jour… "

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous les deux et se couchèrent peu après, sûr qu'une âpre journée les attendrait le lendemain.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : La nouvelle épopée

Auteur : Chris

Genre : dans le futur, angst

Source : Saint Seya

****

La nouvelle épopée

****

Chapitre 2

D'un claquement de doigts, les dix torches délimitant la pièce ronde s'enflammèrent en même temps. A la suite l'un de l'autre, quatre personnages à la noire allure y pénétrèrent.

Le plus petit s'installa au centre sur un siège au dossier effilé.

Ce dernier était d'un ébène rare, son vernis reflétant plus encore la lumière des flambeaux. Les autres restèrent debout à côté du trône.

" Allons, mes amis… Souriez, " invita le petit homme.

Le massif de la troupe se rembrunit un peu plus pendant que la jeune femme à sa droite esquissait un vague sourire. Le troisième, un homme robuste à la barbe aussi sombre que son armure, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude.

" Qu'y a-t-il donc Moëvius ? " demanda le nabot.

" Rien, voyons… " dit l'armoire à glace avant de serrer les dents derrière un sourire crispé.

" Vous me foutez le cafard… Bande d'imbéciles, que croyez-vous qu'il puisse nous arriver en ces murs ? " tempêta-t-il en se levant.

Les intéressés restèrent sans mot.

En effet, qu'avaient-ils à craindre ? Le Grand Pope avait été écarté et les derniers chevaliers trop curieux seraient bientôt un vieux souvenir.

" Fou Noir… Calme-toi et essaie de nous comprendre… " intervint sa fiancée, la Reine Noire.

" Vacilia, c'est ce que je fais ! " ajouta-t-il plus nerveusement. " Galémont, explique-lui je t'en prie, " finit-il par dire avant de se détourner d'eux pour regarder une mer obscure et calme.

Il venait ainsi de s'adresser au chevalier à la barbe noire mais celui-ci partageait les sentiments de ses compagnons.

" Artyrion, je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait tranquille… Notre position est assez incertaine et dépend de beaucoup trop d'inconnues, " exposa-t-il d'un ton direct.

Le nouveau maître de l'Echiquier affronta avec férocité les incertitudes de ses amis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? " As-tu déjà oublié le chemin parcouru ? " cria-t-il.

Le Roi Noir sentit des sueurs froides couler dans le dos, réalisant qu'il venait de contrarier leur chef.

" Galémont… " insista leur nouveau maître.

Le Roi ne savait pas quoi argumenter. Un silence tomba alors sur les quatre guerriers qu'Artyrion brisa soudainement.

" Je vois… Alors, selon vous, le fait de sortir de cette foutue dimension était une erreur… Selon vous, démettre la personne responsable de notre déchéance en était une aussi… Selon vous encore, reprendre notre juste place dans l'organisation de cet Ordre l'était tout autant… "

Il laissa quelques secondes aux autres pour observer l'effet que ses paroles allaient avoir sur eux.

" Si c'est la réplique d'Athéna et de ses prétendus protecteurs qui vous fait peur, n'ayez aucune crainte. Elle est trop préoccupée par d'autres soucis plus divins… " assura le Fou Noir.

" Nous ne connaissons pas ses gardiens… Et cette ignorance peut porter préjudice à nos plans, " répliqua un Moëvius soudain sorti de sa torpeur.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon gros. Ils ne seront pas un obstacle pour bien longtemps, " intervint une voix.

Le chevalier de la Tour Noire se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme à l'armure aussi éclatante qu'une étoile à son firmament.

" Stella ? Que fais-tu ici ? " s'insurgea l'imposant guerrier.

" Je vous annonce que le Cavalier Blanc n'est plus, vive le Cavalier Blanc, " annonça-t-il triomphalement.

" Comment un minus de ton genre est-il venu à bout d'un des plus puissants représentants de l'Ordre ? " fit Galémont.

" C'est tout simple… Les dignes défenseurs d'Athéna ne sont plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient, " ironisa-t-il.

" Ne te moque pas de nous. Yrtarion n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, " renchérit Vacilia.

" Allons, ma belle… c'était le prima de l'Echiquier… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la main. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son subalterne. Il s'est laissé glisser sur la mauvaise pente, pensant les mauvais jours derrière lui. Votre prise de pouvoir n'en sera que plus aisée, faites-moi confiance. "

" Mais les autres ? " s'inquiéta Moëvius.

" Ces gamins de bronze ? Ne me dis pas que tu te tracasses de ces punaises ? Nous aurons vite fait de nous en débarrasser, " se moqua-t-il.

" Ta trop grande confiance causera ta perte. Mais je l'apprécie, " trancha Artyrion.

Le jeune homme fixa son interlocuteur, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

" Ecoute, grand frère… Je croyais que toi et tes amis aviez un vif ressentiment envers cette bande de courtisans avachis. "

" Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je suis de retour ! Pour leur faire payer l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Je veux les voir ramper et me lécher les bottes ! " avoua ledit grand frère.

" Tu pourras bientôt savourer ta victoire à l'occasion de la nouvelle séance, " assura le chevalier de l'Etoile.

" Oui ! " conclut le Fou Noir avant de partir dans un fou rire machiavélique.

****

***

" Bjorg ? Qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda Yasmine.

" Rien, ma chérie… " répondit ce dernier.

L'expression de son visage trahissait ses paroles. Il était clair que depuis le départ des quatre chevaliers d'or le jeune homme vivait mal la situation.

" Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse… " fit-elle avant de se rapprocher de ce corps.

Son torse nu et imberbe était sculpté de la manière la plus fine. Elle glissa ses mains expertes sur les larges épaules et y appliqua ses paumes avec lenteur. Bjorg appréciait que ces doigts frôlent sa peau. Le contact l'électrisait tout entier. Progressivement, les muscles autrefois tendus se dénouèrent et il se laissa filer le long de cette sensualité toute naturelle.

" Vas-y… raconte-moi… " souffla-t-elle.

Le Cygne sentit les mots couler en dehors de sa bouche comme du miel.

" J'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver. J'ai eu l'impression que la tâche qu'on nous a confié était irréalisable. "

" Ôte-toi ces idées de la tête. Nous sommes des chevaliers, des surhumains… Rien ne peut nous battre, Athéna y veillera. "

" Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas la moitié des pouvoirs de nos adversaires. Comment allons-nous rivaliser s'ils nous attaquent ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils ne savent pas que nous avons quitté la région de Jamir. Ils devront faire beaucoup d'efforts pour nous retrouver et nous aurons ainsi le temps de nous préparer, " ajouta la charmante maghrébine.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Yasmine se perdaient sur ce buste, ses lèvres s'abandonnant aussi par endroit. Bjorg, assis sur le rebord du lit, se retourna et la prit dans ses bras après l'avoir renversée sur les draps de satin blanc.

" Comment ferais-je sans toi ? " questionna-t-il avant de lier sa langue à la sienne au fond de sa gorge.

Andromède portait un petit gilet de soie rouge sous lequel un ravissant string recouvrait son intimité. Ces artifices furent rapidement enlevés par la technique experte de son amant. Les deux corps fusionnèrent ensuite dans des éclats de voix.

Au fil de leurs ébats, un voisin de chambre tambourina sèchement contre la paroi.

" EH OH ! Ca va aller, oui ? Y a des gens qui essaient de dormir ! " vociféra Yoshitaka.

" T'inquiète pas mon mignon ! Un jour ça t'arrivera certainement. " dit une Malicia en rajoutant un clin d'œil complice.

Le petit japonais n'osa pas répliquer et se recoucha aussi vite. Le corps musclé du Phoenix n'était pas contre ses goûts, mais c'était… une femme !

Il rêvait de s'allonger tout contre la personne qu'il aimait mais celle-ci était déjà étendue entre les jambes d'une autre.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les quatre amis se séparèrent. Chacun devait retourner sur leurs lieux d'entraînement afin de se perfectionner et de pouvoir affronter leurs supérieurs.

****

***

Au cœur des montagnes chinoises, le calme règnait en maître…

Soudain, la terre se mit étrangement à trembler, un geyser immense défigura le paysage et un bruit assourdissant remplit les vallées.

Au pied d'une falaise, des tonnes d'eau tombaient en fines gouttes. Un jeune homme quittait les lieux avant de voir le torrent reprendre sa place. Il rejoignit les bords de la rivière et s'essuya.

" Je vois que tu t'entraînes vachement sérieusement, " déclara une petite fille au chevalier de bronze.

" Oui ! La Colère du Dragon est une arme terrible mais il me faut la parfaire ! "

" Tiens ! " offrit la Chinoise.

Elle lui tendit un sandwich et une tasse de thé fumant. Fong-Li les récupéra avec un large sourire que la fillette lui rendit.

Elle s'appelait Yumé. Elle avait sept ans à peine. Elle était jolie avec ses nattes et ses joues rougies par le soleil. Elle était la cousine de Fong-Li.

Le jour où il avait du partir pour suivre sa formation, il en avait hérité. Elle l'avait alors accompagné et le maître l'avait acceptée pour s'occuper de la maison. Excepté son âge, la petite faisait très garçon manqué et n'hésitait pas à participer à l'entraînement de son cousin. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la maison de leur professeur.

" Fu-Lang ! On est là ! " cria Fong-Li.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, les deux enfants entrèrent dans la salle commune. Personne…

" Mais où est encore passé le furoncle ? " demanda le Dragon.

" Ah oui… il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il serait absent durant plusieurs jours, " intervint-elle.

" ais pourquoi ? "

" l m'a expliqué qu'il devait se recueillir au cœur des forêts de bambous… ou quelque chose dans le genre, "fut l réponse énigmatique de sa cousine.

" on, c'est pas tout ça, je vais chercher du bois… "prévint-il.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, des inconnus aux vêtements bigarrés encerclèrent la bâtisse. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'adressa au chevalier du Dragon.

" 'est toi Fong-Li ? "ouffla-t-il d'une haleine pestilentielle.

L'odeur fit reculer l'intéressé qui se couvrit tant bien que mal le visage tellement l'odeur était pénétrante.

" Oui… " fit-il le nez pincé.

" Nous avons ordre de te tuer. Allons-y ! " invita l'homme.

Alors qu'ils se lançaient tous à l'assaut de la maison, Fong-li fit appel à sa moto.

" Dragoon125, transforme-toi et viens à moi. "

La machine se décomposa et vint recouvrir le corps de son propriétaire. Un premier adversaire l'attaquait déjà mais sa tentative fut avortée grâce au fameux bouclier du Dragon.

Le bras de Fong-Li, lui, ne trembla pas et envoya son vis-à-vis rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Les autres soldats dévastaient déjà l'intérieur de la demeure quand il décida de les emporter loin de là. Il sortit précipitamment leur criant qu'il les attendait.

Les quatre hommes rejoignirent alors le toit de l'immeuble, Yumé dans les bras de leur leader.

" Viens la chercher, sinon c'est son cœur qu'on prendra comme trophée ! " prévint le chef.

" Lâches ! Laissez-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! "

" Bien, puisque tu t'obstines à ne pas te rendre… On y va les gars. "

Les agresseurs firent mine de partir mais Fong-Li fit appel au pouvoir de la Colère du Dragon et en descendit un deuxième.

Leur chef ordonna aux deux restant de protéger ses arrières, ce qu'ils essayèrent. Celui-ci fonçait déjà à travers les fourrés quand le chevalier de bronze anéantit sans autre formule ces deux malheureux.

Malgré la vivacité du fuyard, Fong-Li n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Arrivés tous les trois à l'orée du bois ils s'arrêtèrent et le kidnappeur se décida à affronter son poursuivant.

Il déposa son butin au pied d'un arbre et fit face.

" Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas lâcher prise… " testa-t-il.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? " interrogea le chevalier du Dragon.

" On me nomme Kartas de l'As de Cœur, Soldat de l'Echiquier. "

" Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ? " poursuivit le guerrier d'Athéna.

L'autre se mit à rire.

" Crois-tu que c'est toi que nous chassons ? " précisa-t-il.

Il se lança alors sur son adversaire, bien décidé à l'envoyer en enfer.

__

Il est fort ! Très fort ! Plus fort que ses comparses ! songea Fong-Li.

Au profit d'une faille, le Dragon put s'esquiver et ainsi ne plus souffrir des assauts du Soldat de l'Echiquier.

" Bien, je vois que ton bouclier n'a pas perdu de son efficacité ! " réalisa Kartas avant de jauger une nouvelle fois son opposant.

" Et je vais te montrer que son point non plus… Par la Colère du Dragon ! "

L'attaque fusa mais la personne visée l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il en connaissait les secrets.

" Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? " fit un Fong-Li médusé.

" Ton coup est trop lent pour un chevalier d'Argent ! " simplifia son rival.

" Un quoi… " interpella l'autre.

" Je ne suis pas là pour te faire un cours sur les niveaux de chevalerie mais pour accomplir une mission, " répliqua l'intéressé. " Et je vais en finir avec toi rapidement… Par la Flèche de Cupidon ! "

Une nuée de traits rosés frappèrent successivement le pauvre chevalier de bronze. Ceux-ci le propulsèrent quelques mètres plus loin, lui faisant brouter l'herbe grasse.

Il se releva péniblement mais était toujours vivant.

" Je vois… Tu n'abandonneras pas si vite… C'est mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas d'une victoire trop aisée. On n'en retire jamais de gloire. "

" Par la Colère du Dragon ! "

Sans rien de plus, Fong-Li avait de nouveau tenté sa chance. Cette fois, quelque chose en lui s'était éveillé, une pâleur verte avait commencé à l'auréoler.

Par la même occasion, son assaut avait porté plus de fruits que tout à l'heure. Il venait de heurter le plastron de son ennemi.

Ce dernier, à part une légère douleur aux côtes, ne ressentit rien de particulier et son intégrité physique avait été sauvegardée par son armure.

" Vos pouvoirs évoluent d'une manière inquiétante… Il va falloir vous surveiller d'une façon plus appropriée si on veut que notre plan fonctionne ! " ajouta le soldat.

Il se mit à fixer le Dragon et à rassembler ses forces. Le chevalier d'Athéna fit de même, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'invitait à se concentrer.

La lueur de tout à l'heure réapparut, plus vive encore. Celle-ci s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se regroupaient toutes sur le représentant de l'Echiquier.

Lorsque les deux énergies atteignirent leur plus haut niveau, ils se lancèrent une fois de plus l'un sur l'autre.

Au moment où Fong-Li allait déclencher la Colère du Dragon, un surplus de détermination, venu du plus profond de son être, submergea son corps et celui de son adversaire

Ce dernier s'écroula ensuite dans une immense gerbe de sang et l'armure en miette et fumante.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru possible que cette technique soit si puissante.

Peu après, le jeune homme, remis de ces émotions, rejoignit sa cousine encore inconsciente.

" Hého ! Réveille-toi ! " lui dit-il tout en lui tapotant sur la joue.

La fillette entrouvrit difficilement les yeux.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Nous avons été victimes des nouveaux maîtres du Sanctuaire. Je savais que j'aurais du suivre le conseil de Fu-Lang et te renvoyer chez ma mère. "

" Qui nous a attaqués ? " persévéra-t-elle.

" Je n'ai pas tous les éléments mais il est temps que nous nous chargions de cette affaire, " fit-il cérémonieusement.

" Je crois aussi… " soupira une petite voix derrière eux.

" Qui va là ? " intervint Fong-Li après s'être retourné et mis en garde.

" Ce n'est que moi, modère donc tes ardeurs… " invita un nain aux habits verts et crasseux.

Son corps ramassé paraissait jeune, seule son intonation cassée lui donnait plus que son âge réel.

" Oh ! Veuillez excuser ma tempétueuse attitude ! " implora le chevalier de bronze avant d'effectuer une révérence.

" Elle est toute naturelle et de ton âge… " admit son maître. " Si mes rhumatismes avaient pris jour plus tard, j'en aurais fait tout autant ! " fit-il songeur au temps béni de son adolescence.

Il se revit alors gambader comme à ses treize ans, moment qu'il choisit pour traverser une barrière de sécurité le long d'un chemin escarpé. Il s'était ensuite écrasé au fond du ravin où on l'avait retrouvé mal au point et inconscient quelques heures plus tard.

Depuis, il souffrait d'arthrose dans les jambes et avait cessé de grandir.

Voilà donc prêt de trente ans qu'il traînait ces vilaines blessures du passé et ses occasions de sourire étaient rares.

" Ca va, maître ? " tenta son disciple.

Yumé s'était approchée et lui passa la main devant les orbites gonflées.

" Laisse tomber Fong… Il est encore parti dans ses rêves… " railla-t-elle.

" Oui, j'en ai bien peur, " finit-il par remarquer. " On rentre ? " ajouta-t-il.

Un simple hochement de la tête de la petite fille l'assura sur l'issue des retrouvailles.

Le soleil se coucha et le hululement d'une chouette perçait maintenant la nuit d'encre alors que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur maître.

****

***

A des centaines de lieux de là, un autre jeune homme s'afférait à s'améliorer.

" Concentre-toi d'avantage ! " s'énerva Camus. " Je ne suis pas Mû, moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'arriveras pas à maîtriser ce maudit septième sens ! "

L'incriminé s'époumonait à réaliser chaque exercice imposé par ses enseignants. Mais il se posait parfois la question de l'utilité de l'un ou l'autre.

En effet, qu'apprenait-il en faisant la plonge après que les deux anciens chevaliers d'or l'aient abandonné dans un restaurant sans avoir payé, Mu poussé dehors par le français ?

Ou encore, pourquoi était-ce lui qui était chargé de faire toutes les tâches ingrates à la maison ?

Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils se jouaient de lui. Malgré tout, il fallait admettre que sa puissance et son cosmos avaient atteint des niveaux jamais égalés.

" Si tu veux ridiculiser ton rival, investis-toi un peu plus… C'est mou tout ça ! " cria l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Le Cavalier Blanc persévéra à frapper les vagues comme un fou. Alors qu'il y a une semaine il les perçait à peine, il les explosait aisément maintenant.

" Alors ? Comment va notre ami ? " demanda Mû au Verseau.

" Ca avance péniblement mais sûrement. A ce rythme, il sera quand même prêt… " développa ce dernier.

" Au fait, on te demande au visiophone, " ajouta le Bélier.

" Qui ça ? " fit Camus laconiquement.

" Ta fiancée, " siffla son ami.

" Encore ? " s'insurgea l'homme. " Je l'ai quittée hier soir, c'est-à-dire il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. "

" Je n'y suis pour rien… Je t'ai toujours dit qu'elle était possessive, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. "

Le Verseau quitta son compagnon en maugréant.

L'autre chevalier porta son attention sur la position des jambes d'Ashkar. Il allait lui conseiller de porter tout son poids sur celle de gauche avant de porter son coup lorsqu'une voix lui brûla la politesse.

" Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous faites fuir les poissons ! "

Mû leva la tête et découvrit un jeune corps glabre et noirci par le soleil.

Les cheveux aux reflets bleutés coupés plus court que ceux de son colocataire rehaussaient la profondeur abyssale de ses yeux.

Death Mask ne portait qu'une petite chemise beige aux manches coupées aux épaules. Un simple pantalon de toile de la même couleur recouvrait des membres fins.

Il sourit largement à la vue de l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

Ce dernier sentit ses joues rosir et la température monter subitement. Il tenta de masquer son trouble mais il ne put le cacher très longtemps, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Cancer s'étant anormalement rapproché de lui.

" Eh bien ! On se cache des copains maintenant ? " questionna-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

" Non, voyons… " répondit l'autre toujours autant dérangé par l'attitude envahissante de DM.

" Je t'avais invité à un tête-à-tête et tu as décliné. Que dois-je en penser Mû ? " fit-il après s'être étrangement désintéressé de sa proie.

Le Bélier ne donna pas suite à la question, encore perturbé par tout ce qui venait de suivre.

Il le scruta néanmoins, se rendant compte que son camarade portait toute son attention sur Ashkar.

" Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? " demanda le Cancer.

" Quoi ? Lui ? On essaie de lui rendre ses pouvoirs… "

" Je croyais que nous n'avions plus le droit d'intervenir. C'est ce que Charron nous avait expliqué, non ? " interrompit l'ancien chevalier d'or.

" Nous ne faisons rien de mal, DM. Je me suis dit que… "

" Que quoi ? Imbécile, tu veux nous renvoyer d'où on vient ? En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour vous porter assistance si les Dieux décident d'empêcher ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer dans leur dos, " éclata-t-il.

" Oh ! Couché le Crabe. Nous contrôlons la situation… " intervint Camus.

" Tiens, cela m'étonnait de ne pas trouver le cochon de Saint Antoine à ses côtés… " riposta DM.

" Tu as laissé tes moutons tout seuls ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'enfuient ? " s'inquiéta sarcastiquement le Verseau.

" Aldébaran est assez grand pour s'en occuper tout seul ! " répondit-il.

" DM ! " s'offusqua Mû. " Pourquoi as-tu donné le nom d'un de nos amis à ton chien de troupeau ? "

" Ne fais pas ta bêcheuse, veux-tu… " le reclappa-t-il.

L'intéressé ne reprit pas, vexé par la réplique cinglante de son "ami". Juste au moment où il s'autorisait à…

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

Ashkar vint perturber les retrouvailles entre les trois anciens chevaliers. Le guerrier de l'Echiquier se présenta et fit ainsi la connaissance du Cancer. 

Il remontèrent ensuite en direction de la maison des Bélier et Verseau.

" Ah ! Alors vous aussi vous faisiez partie de la garde rapprochée de notre déesse… " admira-t-il.

" Eh oui, gamin! J'étais l'un des plus redoutés de la bande… " précisa DM.

" Oui… par les fantômes qu'il croisait prêt du Puits des Ames… " ricana l'autre aux cheveux bleus.

La dernière réplique de Camus avait éveillé un certain agacement chez son compagnon. Mais il réussit à se contenir car il se tracassait de savoir où était passé Mû.

" Il a préféré ne pas rester à tes côtés, voilà tout ! " cingla le Verseau.

Masque de Mort ignora une dernière fois les remarques de ce dernier et sortit rejoindre le jeune homme resté près de la falaise.

" Joli couché de soleil, tu ne trouves pas ? " tenta-t-il.

L'ancien chevalier du Bélier lui tournait le dos, les jambes relevées sur le caillou. Il fixait l'astre du jour plonger lentement au fin fond de cette immensité. Son regard était in habituellement vide et égaré.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " demanda le Cancer.

" A quoi veux-tu que je songe ? " répondit sèchement l'intéressé.

" A eux, n'est-ce pas ? "

Mû resta silencieux, certainement envahi par ses souvenirs.

Comment avait-il pu oublier les jours bénis où, les douze chevaliers enfin rassemblés, coulaient ensemble des jours paradisiaques sur cette île.

Et puis, un jour, un être bizarre était arrivé dont on ne sait où. Il avait commencé à les amadouer en leur racontant mille et une histoires.

Ensuite, il s'était mis à tuer les chevaliers les uns après les autres.

Mû, Camus et DM avaient été les seuls à s'échapper en empruntant un chemin interdit et débouchant sur le Styx.

Là, Charon les avait pris sur sa barque et leur avait ouvert les portes, leur offrant la liberté par la même occasion.

Les trois guerriers n'avaient alors pas demandé leur reste et étaient passés de l'autre côté.

Une fois en sûreté, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la Maison du Bélier, la mémoire vide des évènements précédents.

Ils avaient repris une vie normale jusqu'au jour où ces hommes étaient venus essayer de leur reprendre la vie à laquelle il vouait la plus grande importance.

Depuis, le passé ressurgissait à chaque tournant, au moindre grain de poussière qui se soulevait.

" Tu ne devrais plus t'en tracasser Mû… C'est déjà loin… " expliqua DM.

" Je sais mais je suis sûr que, quelque part, ils sont toujours vivants. Rappelle-toi, Hadès et Athéna nous avaient assuré l'immortalité. Jua doit les avoir endormis et cachés dans un endroit que nous n'avions pas exploré… Je suis certain qu'un jour nous serons une nouvelle fois réunis, " dit-il avec une conviction inébranlable.

" Je veux bien concevoir que tu en rêves mais tu sais comme moi que nous avons découvert les corps de Shura et d'Ayolos en sang. Les autres avaient déjà disparu et Jua était sur nos traces lorsqu'on a franchi la barrière. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de poursuivre nos recherches sinon nous y passions tout autant ! " rappela le Cancer.

" Mais… " répliqua le Bélier.

" Mais quoi? Tu crois peut-être pouvoir y retourner un jour ? "

La question venait de prendre forme dans l'esprit de son propriétaire et ce dernier venait d'entrevoir les raisons pour lesquelles Mû et Camus aidaient ce Chevalier de l'Echiquier.

" Non ? Ne me dis pas que… " fit-il terrifié par l'image.

" Si… il pourrait créer une percée dimensionnelle assez grande que pour s'y infiltrer et il pourrait nous y télé porter… " insinua Mû.

" Tu es fou ? Vous n'y arriverez pas et puis qui te dit que cela servira à quelque chose. Ils sont morts ! "

Le Cancer avait insisté sur la dernière phrase espérant qu'elle ramènerait son ami sur terre. Mais celle-ci n'eut aucun effet. Il baissa alors les bras devant la foi dont son ami faisait preuve en son projet. Il allait quitter le promontoire lorsque le Bélier l'interpella.

" Tu pourrais venir avec… nous… " lança ce dernier.

DM se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compère avant de se détourner de lui sans rien ajouter. Il salua les deux autres et reprit la direction des pâturages.

Mû le regarda une dernière fois s'éloigner, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il reviendrait.

A suivre


End file.
